


Public's Eye

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Romeo X Romeo [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Paparazzi, Stark-Oscorp Rivalry, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Stark wasn't planning on following his infamous dad's footsteps into media scandal and has maintained scandal-free in the media's eyes for the past eighteen years until his childhood best friend, Harry Osborn comes along and the media just can't keep away from the young Osborn heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this ship and I was going to insert Peter's magical semen in here but retconned it at the last minute.
> 
> A major change from the canon is that Harry doesn't have the genetic illness and isn't dying--he lives! Yey!
> 
> **Translations:**  
>  Thai - [Public's Eye](http://my.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/viewlongc.php?id=1169163&chapter=1) by [sergeantfrog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantfrog/pseuds/sergeantfrog)  
> Russian - [Romeo x Romeo](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2501557) (whole series) by [Your Sid](http://ficbook.net/authors/17554)

In all of Peter’s life, he’d never been in a scandal and that was considered a godly feat considering that his parents were the famed Tony Stark and Captain Steve Rogers. His dad was practically the _face_ of scandal in his youth until marrying the good captain and even then, there still was dirt of Tony being released to the public. It was getting old but Peter had made a vow in his youth that he’d never follow those footsteps because for one thing, it gave his pops a lot of grief and for another thing, one Stark was enough fodder for the media.

Not even when he had been dating Gwen Stacy, beloved daughter of New York’s finest and a promising intern at Oscorp, did Peter’s name get splashed on tabloids or headline news. It was almost too good to believe since the media just _loved_ him and stalked him wherever he went.

The most thrilling story they had on Peter since his uttering of _Dada_ for the first time caught on camera during one of his dad’s interviews had to be when he was sixteen and on a field trip to Oscorp where he had a sudden seizure attack and promptly fainted. It resulted with Tony pushing for a law suit and Steve raging on the paparazzi who wouldn’t leave them be while Peter was recovering.

Then he’d become Spiderman and again, it was a miracle the media hadn’t yet gotten his true identity. If only they did, then they’d see the comedy (or irony) of the night time news where one half featured Spiderman and the other featured Stark Junior being caught exiting the school building with a new Stark tablet. At first, his dads were glad that the media turned to Spiderman for stories then they learnt the truth.

Tony had let out a sigh as the news ended their story about the fifth death anniversary of Peter’s golden retriever, Hero and began their story about how Spiderman saved a puppy stuck on a tree in Central Park earlier.

“I guess you did take too much after me,” he said with a shake of his head and sipped his coffee, “there’s nothing on the news but you, kid. I should be proud but how the hell did a puppy get stuck on a tree?”

“A kid threw it up there,” Peter explained, pushing away the peas to the corner of his plate.

“Eat your peas, Peter.” Steve said, eyes on the television, “Spiderman would.”

“He wouldn’t!”

“He’s a role model to kids, he’ll eat it—is this your way of asking for a new dog, Petey?”

“Fine, I’ll eat it and no, pops. I’m _really_ fine!”

“We can get you that bear dog thing, it’s a great guard dog and it’s got a blue tongue.”

“Nah, I’m cool, dad. And it’s called a chow-chow.”

“No, it’s a bear-dog and I bet it came from Oscorp’s labs.”

“ _Dad_!”

* * *

It was a well-known fact to anyone who followed the news of New York’s elite society that Tony Stark and Norman Osborn hated each other for the sole reason of existing. Peter wasn’t really sure how they came to hate each other or what sort of past they had but he hadn’t even known of the heated rivalry when he met his best friend, Harry Osborn, Norman’s sole heir.

But Harry had to leave for boarding school, leaving Peter behind in New York. Tony had been ecstatic (he really didn’t like anything Osborn) and Peter had been mopey until he met Gwen, Johnny Storm (who strangely looked almost like his pops’ twin) and Wade Wilson. They became fast friends and filled the void in him that grew when he’d lost his best friend.

So when Harry appeared on the news after the story about Peter graduating second of his class, Peter slapped himself to make sure he wasn’t asleep. His best friend had been gone for nearly a decade and over the years, they’ve stopped communicating and it almost felt like they were strangers.

“ _With Norman Osborn’s deteriorating health, his only son Harry returns home to spend the last days with his father._ _It seems the young Osborn does care despite being seen last week exiting the Palace with two unidentified models on each arm—_ ”

He didn’t need to think twice. He placed on his sneakers and went to Oscorp. Friend or not, Harry would need a friend and the last time Peter checked, he didn’t have anyone but him. It felt like nothing changed despite the long separation, Peter found his best friend again and Harry had someone to pick on when he was swamped with paper work as the new CEO of Oscorp.

* * *

“Your dad is going to kill you if you keep coming here, Pete.” The blonde scolded as he opened the window for Peter to enter, “and for god’s sake, man, use the door like everybody else.”

Peter took off his mask and grinned, “he’s not really going to do that and chill, no one saw me. Seriously, I trained with SHIELD’s best agents, I can be discreet.”

“Sure,” Harry replied, not really believing his friend and returned to his leather couch. On the coffee table were his laptop and numerous papers bearing the Oscorp logo, “don’t blame me if they start saying Spiderman belongs to Oscorp. I’d like to see your dad’s face when that happens, though.”

He laughed and went behind the couch, trying to see what Harry was working on the laptop, “How’s work?”

“Murderous. How’s business?”

Peter chuckled, “killer.”

“Get a shower, you smell like a sewer.”

“Yeah, I was chasing a green lizard down there.”

“Just where the hell do these guys come from? Spiders, lizards, rhinos, scorpions…”

“I got mine from Oscorp so…doesn’t that technically mean I belong to you?”

Harry grunted and pushed his friend’s face away when he got too close, “I’m not kissing you until you don’t smell like the school toilet, bug boy.”

Peter laughed and took a shower, using Harry’s expensive vanilla scented soap. He checked for his clothes in Harry’s closet for whenever he’d sleepover, which was more often than not recently, and went to find his friend after changing into a pair of sweat pants and a loose Spiderman shirt (it was a joke gift from Johnny when he found out about his alter ego).

He found the other at the balcony, a cigarette between his lips as the shorter of the two stared at the night time scenery. As Peter quietly approached him from behind, he could see the bright sign of Stark Tower and remembered those lonely nights in his youth when he’d stare out his window to see the Oscorp Tower, wishing Harry hadn’t left New York. But the man was here now and soon in Peter’s arms, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

Circling his arms around Harry’s slim waist, pulling the startled blonde to his chest and chuckled when he cursed, letting go of his cigarette.

“Dammit, Pete! You don’t just scare people like that!”

A grin, “do I get my kiss now?”

“No!”

But Peter spun him around, it was easy with his enhanced strength and pressed their lips together. He licked at the other’s bottom lip, seeking entrance but failed when Harry wouldn’t let him so he pushed the shorter blonde so that he was leaning backward on the balcony railing. Gasping in surprise, Harry grabbed at Peter’s shirt as the brunette went to invade his mouth and deepen their kiss.

Harry gave up the fight. After relaxing and feeling his friend’s hands holding him so he wouldn’t really fall, he held the brunette’s face and deepened the kiss. Peter’s mouth eventually found its way to the blonde’s pale neck, sucking on the skin and hearing Harry’s moans until he was stopped.

“P-Pete, inside. Dammit. Not out here.” Harry scolded lightly, his arms still around broad shoulders.

Peter chuckled and lifted his friend off the ground before feeling legs circling around his waist, “what about the paper work, Mr. CEO?”

Harry made a face and lightly smacked him on the head, “screw the paper work—just get me to the couch or something, I don’t care. _Now_ , Stark.”

* * *

The next day, Peter woke up with an armful of Harry and was happily content until he heard the sound of heels that undoubtedly belonged to Harry’s secretary. With a groan, the brunette gently shook his partner, who didn’t take anytime waking up.

“Is it morning already?” Harry asked, his voice muffled on Peter’s arm.

“Felicia’s on her way.”

Harry groaned and pushed himself off the comforts of his friend’s warm arms and body. He didn’t bother to get dressed as he left the bed and headed for the bathroom. His skin was covered in darkening love bites, especially around his thighs, from last night’s escapades but it wasn’t something he wasn’t used to or didn’t like wearing.

“We have twenty minutes to shower, so if you’re up to it—” he didn’t even need to finish the sentence when Peter pulled them inside the bathroom.

* * *

Felicia was used to Peter’s presence in her boss’ living quarters and had stopped questioning or even thinking too hard about it. She didn’t mind whoever her boss was sleeping with but she was sure it would cause a big enough scandal that would last for days, with how Stark and Oscorp were pitted against each other at every opportunity even when Stark was more on the technical side of science and Oscorp on the biological side.

When she saw Peter stumble out of Harry’s bedroom, hair damp a nd the shirt he wore definitely belonged to her boss, she knew she’d be asked to get the laundry done later that day.

“I’ll have to head home, pops’ going to bitch if I don’t eat at least one meal with them,” Peter said as he shoved on his shoes and grabbed his backpack before pressing a kiss on Harry’s lips, “I’ll be back later. See you later, Harry!”

Felicia forced herself to keep from smirking at the light blush that formed on her boss’ pale cheeks and handed him the morning report.

“Menken’s at it again, sir.” She added as he frowned while reading the reports.

“All right, he’s fired. End of discussion. Now where’s my coffee, Felicia?”

“There’s this one other thing, sir…”

* * *

When Peter got back to Stark Tower, he was met with both his dads in the living room. A nervous grin worked its way on his features, knowing he was going to get in trouble for staying out and forgetting to report back after the lizard incident last night. He already had an excuse in mind but hoped he wasn’t going to be chewed out or sentenced to sparring lessons with Aunt Natasha (because those weren’t lessons, those were punishments from _hell_ ).

“We need to talk,” Steve said, arms crossed over his chest.

“Uh, before anything, I’m just _really_ sorry I didn’t call last night! Gwen called and said she needed me for something—”

“JARVIS,” Tony interrupted and Peter felt the dry lump on his throat at the thought of being grounded (and at eighteen!). “Show Peter this morning’s latest tabloid entry.”

Confused, Peter remained silent as a holographic screen appeared between him and his parents. Looking into the screen, he flinched at the picture of him and Harry on the Oscorp balcony last night. His arms were around the other’s waist while Harry was holding his face and they were kissing so passionately it was both embarrassing and hot.

**_A ROMANTIC TRYST AT OSCORP TOWER! PETER STARK AND HARRY OSBORN IN A PASSIONATE LOVER’S EMBRACE! THE 21 st CENTURY’S HOTTEST ROMEO AND ROMEO STORY!_ **

“Is _this_ what Gwen needed you for, Peter?” Steve frowned, eyebrow raised in disappointment at his son.

“You better have a good explanation for this, Peter because if you _lied_ to your pops there’s a really big price to pay,” Tony mirrored the frown his husband wore, but looking far more the intimidating parent than Steve.

Uh oh. This was bad and Peter could only think of one way out: “Dads, I-I’m gay.”

“That’s not the issue here, kid and we aren’t surprised. _We’re_ gay. So, let’s start from the beginning, shall we? And if I catch you lying _again_ , you’ll have double the time with Natasha down in the mats.”

Oh boy. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Harry picked up his phone after the second ring and heard his boyfriend’s groan on the other line.

“What happened?” He asked, trying not to sound too worried even if he really was. “There’s nothing on the TV—are you all right? Pete?”

“Dads…they saw the tabloids,” Peter groaned, “I spent the entire morning getting chewed on by the dads. It was like an interrogation and—urgh…I spent the entire afternoon in the training room with Aunt ‘Tasha.”

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, “I had to face the board today. Fired Menken and the picture that’s in every American household by now…how bad was it?”

“Bad. I think she broke all my bones. You?”

“Bad. I think I’m going insane. Is it all right to smash their heads like the Hulk?”

Peter managed to let out a chuckle, though it sounded a bit forced and pained, “I’ll take care of the dirty work, babe. You just sit there and look pretty for me.”

A snort, “yeah right, Stark.”

Peter let out a pleased sound and for a moment, they just listened to each other breath.

“Hey, I can’t make it there.”

“No shit, Petey. I can barely keep awake myself.”

“I’ll see you in two days—three days tops.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right. I’ll be able to get the board to pull the sticks off their asses by then.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Don’t let the Russian agent kill you, okay?”

“Yeah, she knows that. I love you, too.”

Harry grunted and then with a quiet voice, “hey, stay on the phone until I fall asleep.”

“Sure, Romeo, anything for you.”

“Stop that Romeo crap. One of the board members actually thought it was cute. We are not calling ourselves Romeo.”

“Fine. Be a sourpuss. I still love you, though.”

It took a while but Harry quietly muttered, “I love you, too.”


End file.
